Dreams
by Every Teardrop Is A Waterfall
Summary: Renee comes for a surprise visit and she gets an insight into Bella's realtionship with Edward. Cute Edward and Bella and some funny stuff from Renee. First fic - tell me what you think? T cos don't understand rating system. DISCLAIMER ... I own nothing!


**RPoV**

I still couldn't believe myself. I'd willingly come back to Forks. But then again I missed my daughter, and she was here so…if I wanted to see her, I had to come here. I missed Bella, I'd barely seen her over the past two years, and, well, two out of the three times I had, the circumstances weren't exactly good. So I wanted to surprise her.

No matter what she said, I was still positive that she was hiding something about her relationship with Edward – some secret I wasn't in on. They were just so…in tune (?)…with each other. The way he looked at her was so protective, he was so careful, and Bella too. She was careful, and she kind of orbited him.

Like something out a sci-fi novel. It wasn't _bad_, it was just _different_. And it scared the hell out of me.

That was the other reason for us visiting. I wanted to see what Charlie thought, and I wanted to see them in their own environment.

Oh god…I'm making them sound like science experiments. I could totally be a scientist.

_Anyways_, what we'd found when we'd arrived at Charlie's house from the airport had surprised me…

Charlie and Phil took our bags upstairs until we'd figured out sleeping arrangements. They were subtly trying to give Bella and me some privacy, but the effort was kind of pointless because Bella was out of it.

They were sitting snuggled up on the only chair, completely asleep. Even though they were under a blanket, you could tell by the set of their shoulders that their arms wrapped around each other. His head was resting on top of hers which was on his chest.

All in all, very cute… wait a minute. He's not breathing! Oh no, wait, he is. Never mind. Crisis averted. Shut up, Renee.

"So the lion fell in love with the lamb" Bella murmured

Oooh, Bella's sleep talking, I wonder what she's dreaming about. Lions falling in love with lambs? Well the girl's always been kind of –

"Stupid lamb"

Okay, well, that's true. I mean, it's just gonna end up eaten or –

"Sick, masochistic lion"

_Of course_, the lion's obviously a masochist if it's falling in love with its dinner! Plus the whole idea _is_ pretty sick and –

"No…not sick lion, _sexy_ lion. Sexy, masochistic lion"

What is this girl on? Huh? Sexy lion? Definitely talking to her when she gets up, this place is messing with her mind!

"Edward, I love you."

Awww, she's dreaming about him. (Wait is this the same dream? Lions, lambs, and _Edward?_ *internal shudder*) Edward's arms unconsciously tightened around her, and she snuggled closer to him. It's really very sweet, but that's what I mean about being in tune? They're both asleep, but they react like they're awake.

It was later that night when I finally got my chance to confront Bella. Edward had left for the night, and Phil and Charlie had disappeared off to the living room to watch some baseball game. We were alone in the kitchen doing the dishes. I still felt pretty awkward about asking her, did I really want to know why she was dreaming about sexy lions? Was she talking about Edward?

"Mom, spit it out." Bella's voice broke through my internal fretting. I know I called her an open book, but she could read me just as well.

"Well, honey… you know how you talk in your sleep?" I started hesitantly. I still wasn't sure what to say. I hadn't even got to the question and she was already starting to blush.

"Oh god. What did I say now?"

"Well. It was something about lions falling in love with lambs."

Her mouth fell open and he blush got worse. Her eyes never left the plate she was scrubbing – she knew what I was talking about.

"Anything else?"

"Your exact words were 'So the lion fell in love with the lamb...stupid lamb…sick, masochistic lion' and, erm, uh, then you decided that the word 'sick' wasn't the right word."

"And what was the right word?" She was struggling to keep her voice casual. As I'd repeated her one way conversation, her face got even redder – if that was possible – and she seemed stuck somewhere between being completely horrified and bursting out laughing.

"Erm, sexy. So...you wanna tell me what your dream was about exactly?"

That did it. She burst out laughing. Feeling like a complete idiot, I joined in.

"It's nothing. Yeah, erm, blame Emmett – it's his fault! I was, erm, up at the Cullens and we, er, we were all watching this movie. And it was, um, it was about this dangerous guy who falls in love with this innocent girl and stuff, and, uh, erm, and one of the lines was what I said. Halfway through it, at a really quiet bit Emmett shouted the change out 'cos me, Alice and Rosalie said that the guy who plays the dangerous guy was hot. I was probably thinking about it because the, uh, the trailer appeared on the screen, and, erm, Edward repeated what Emmett had said, yeah."

Well, that's a relief. Definitely not as bad as what I was thinking, but really, was she that embarrassed about her sleep-talking that she couldn't form coherent sentences. Anyone else would think she was lying to me…

**BPoV**

_Me and my stupid sleep talking! I bet Edward enjoyed that too! Oh well...I think she believed my story about that movie. _

_Hopefully. _

_I really don't want to have that conversation with my mom. *shudder*_

_**A/N Reveiw! First Fic So Any Tip Fine With Me! OCD x**_


End file.
